


To Hell And Back

by Youonlygetone



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: A quick one shot of Grace’s love for Anissa.





	To Hell And Back

“The beeping is the loudest sound in this room. Did you know that? Do you hear it? The beeping of your heart registering on the heart monitor. God Anissa it’s so quiet in here it’s kind of creepy. I know it’s to tell me that your heart is beating, that you’re still alive, that you’re still here with me. If that were the case, then why haven’t you woken? Why haven’t you made a single sound? Why haven’t you moved? Twitched? It’s been two and half months Anissa, I need something, anything, to tell me that you’re gonna be okay. That you’re gonna come back to me because I can’t do this without you. I’m literally losing my mind. I mean, here I am talking to myself and hoping that just by hearing the sound of my voice you’ll wake up to tell me to shut up. I never knew that I could miss your sass and your wit, but I do Anissa. I miss it so much. So just please wake up and insult me or just tell me anything. I don’t care what it is just please...Anissa I need you. You’re my partner, my best friend, the love of my life and I need you to open those gorgeous brown eyes for me.” Grace sobs. 

All that greets her is the constant beeping from the monitor in the eerily quiet hospital room. 

Grace sighs deeply “I never knew loving someone could hurt so much, but there isn’t a thing that I would change. I wouldn’t change loving you even though it hurts like a bitch seeing in this bed. Hurt because of me. It was all my fault. I wish I had fought harder to get to you. That I was strong enough. You needed me and I wasn’t there. What kind of superhero can’t save the woman she loves. I do Anissa. I love you so much that it’s impossible for me think about a future without you in it, because you are my future. I know that sound really cheesy, but love makes you say crazy things. 

Nights are hard without you. Who am I kidding, the days are hard too. I haven’t slept right ever since you’ve been in here. I can’t bring myself to sleep in our bed when you’re in here all alone. The coldness on your side keeps me up at night. I’m constantly on edge, even though I know there’s nothing I can do to wake you up. I’ve also haven’t slept in days, so I might be a bit out of it. So you can’t hold it against me. Okay?” Grace chuckles wetly, wiping and sniffing the snot in her nose “I just don’t understand...Why couldn’t I save you? Why wasn’t I fast enough? There’s nothing I wouldn’t give to switch places with you right now. The thought of you being in pain breaks my heart. It feels like I can’t breathe and every breath that I take feels like I’m getting stabbed in my chest. I’m not even sure if I deserve to breathe.” Grace whispers to herself in the still quiet room.

“I mean, Why do I get to be here, while you’re the one suffering? You were always better than me. You’re the doctor, the teacher, the superhero, and always doing what’s right. Fighting the good fight. Fighting everyday so that people can go home to their families. While me on the other hand, I’ve done some pretty bad stuff Anissa. Things that I’m not exactly proud of, but you’re the one who’s hurting. Why couldn’t it have been me? I’m the one who’s done the bad stuff, all you’ve ever done is good. Doing things that you believed in. No matter what.” Grace sobs broken, clutching tightly to Anissa’s hand. 

“You’re the best part of me Anissa. Your love was the best thing that ever happened to me, so I’m not letting you go without a fight. Do you hear me?” Grace looks up towards the ceiling “If there’s any god out there that’s listening you don’t take her. Whoever it is that controls this stuff out there, you listening? Good. You don’t take her from me. Because I promise you, I will storm the gates of hell itself to get her back. I will do whatever it takes to make her stay. I will come for you and there won’t be a place that you can hide where I won’t find you. And you better hope that I don’t. I’ll fight for her, even if it kills me.” 

“You’d go to hell for me?” Anissa rasps out. 

“OH MY GOD ANISSA! YOU’RE AWAKE!” Grace exclaims as she shoots from her chair, cupping Anissa’s face in her hands “I’m so glad you’re awake. You scared the shit outta me Anissa. I’ve been miserable without you” Graces chokes out with tears running down her face. 

“Oh baby I’m sorry come here.” Grace leans in and kisses Anissa softly on her lips, scared that she might hurt her if she kisses her any harder. Only when she runs out of air does Grace lean back out to wipe their joint tears off Anissa’s face and settling her forehead on Anissa’s. “I’m sorry I scared you, I never meant to do that.”

“I know baby.”

“How long have I been here?”

“A miserable 2 and a half months.”

Anissa gasps “Really?! Nearly 3 months. Where’s the doctor? I need to get out of here.” Anissa struggles to get up and out of bed, arms shaking, but a soft hand lightly pushes her back down. 

“Woah, hey slow down there, you’re not going anywhere. You just woke up out of a coma Anissa give your body the chance to heal before you start thinking about getting out of here. Look, I’m gonna go get your nurse, just stay put okay? For me?” Grace begs.

Anissa dramatically sighs “Fine, but I’m not happy about it.”

“I didn’t think you would be.” Grace leans down to pecks Anissa’s lips and quickly leaves out of the room with a smile on her and — (she’ll deny it to her dying day), — a skip in her step happy that the love of her life is back with her again.


End file.
